Power Rangers: Unlimited: Separation
by rylansato
Summary: The annihilation of the Star Rangers has attracted the attention of two Rangers who feel that this new threat has a connection to an event from two years prior. These two Rangers believe they may need to team up with other Ranger teams to battle this threat, a threat that has more power than they realize.
1. Annihilation

Power Rangers: Unlimited: Separation

In the dead of night a lone pink ranger clumsily sprinted through the forest. While her assigned ranger color was pink, the torso of her uniform and skirt were white. Her helmet sported a black visor and gold accents with a design resembling a phoenix. She blindly aimed her buster gun behind her and fired a few times. It was the only weapon she had left. Her Phoenix spear had been destroyed by the new villains that she and her teammates faced off against. This one was completely different than the ones they had fought before. This one wore all gold armor with a helmet that exposed its dog like face, red eyes, retractable wings, and is deadly with a sword. He had a partner, an attractive Asian female that sported a form fitting gold suit and wielded a giant boomerang.

They made short work of the rangers and she was the only one left. She was completely terrified by the ruthlessness of these two and stricken with sadness at the loss of her four closest friends. She didn't know what to do now. She needed to escape. She fired into the darkness once again. She didn't know where she was going or what the next step was going to be. All she knew was that she was alone.

Suddenly, a form whisked past her and struck her in the chest. Sparks flew from the impact and the Pink Star Ranger fell to the ground. She recovered her footing and readied her buster gun. Her pursuers had caught up to her and she now had no choice but to fight. She was exhausted and tired and had no place to run. A hand shot from the darkness and seized her throat. She was lifted off her feet as she struggled against her attacker. The glowing red eyes stared at her with hatred and extreme rage. These eyes haunted her and her mind went blank. She was so scared she had no idea what her next move was going to be. The Asian woman came into view and crossed her arms, with her boomerang in her right hand, resting on her upper arm. This woman had a wicked smile and seemed to be enjoying herself.

The dog faced monster growled before and thrust his sword into the abdomen of the ranger. She coughed up blood in her helmet. The monster pulled out his sword and let go of the ranger. She lied motionless on the ground as her breathing slowed. Finally, it stopped all together and the ranger uniform glowed for a few moments and finally disappeared. All that was left was the body of a teenage girl. The monster reached down and grabbed two bracelets off each wrist.

"Lord Zedd is expecting us," he said.

"He'll be pleased to hear that we finished off the Star Rangers," the Asian woman said.

Ryan Zofchak walked through campus in a bit of a hurry. He had a newspaper tucked under one arm as he looked around a bit cautiously. He nodded to a few people he knew as he passed them but he was looking for someone in particular. He walked into another building where he found the person he was looking for. It was his sister, Avery. She was standing with a few other students talking and laughing. He walked up to her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk," he whispered into her ear.

She waived to her friends as her brother pulled her away. He finally let go of her when she walked at his speed.

"What is it?" she asked. He pulled the newspaper out from under his arm and showed her the front page. The headline read: "Five Teens Murdered." It was a picture of a field with people in uniforms in various areas of the field and white sheets were laid out in the field as well. "What is this?"

"Unfold the paper," he said.

She did as her brother said. The lower half of the newspaper held pictures of five teenagers. "Wait, these are the Star Rangers aren't they?" she said in a low tone.

Ryan nodded. "They were killed last night."

Avery's eyes widened. "What? By who?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. One thing is certain though. That was a full ranger team and we need to get the other power morphers back."

"We don't even know who took them." Avery said. "We get back to the Command Center and find it wrecked, Zordon is gone, Alpha was all messed up. It's been two years since then, Alpha is still looking for Zordon and we still have no idea who is responsible."

"Here look at this," Ryan said. He opened the newspaper to a section that had more on the murders and one had a close up picture of one of the victims. "Look at the wrists."

"What about…their morphers are gone."

"Exactly. My guess is that whomever killed the Star Rangers, also wrecked the Command Center two years ago because the five power morphers were gone."

"Yeah, that would be too much of a coincidence," Avery said. "What's the plan?"

"We should get to the Command Center. Alpha can help us do research to find out who did this. We're lucky that we were able to repair him but his memory engrams were badly damaged from the attack so he has no recollection from that day."

"We found out who did this and then what? There are only two of us, we cannot face against this threat by ourselves. The Star Rangers had a full squad and were still taken out."

"Yes, but there are other Ranger teams. The Samurai Rangers are in the northeast, the Turbo Rangers are in the north, and the Zeo Rangers are in the Midwest. I'll contact them and put them on alert. If any team needs help, the others will move in to assist. They probably already know about the Star Rangers so they are probably already on alert."

Avery nodded. Her brother had a sense of logic that made her feel at ease. Ryan folded the newspaper and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We'll get through this. Let's get to the Command Center."

The two of them found a desolate area of the building, looked around to make sure no one would see them, and then they pressed the two buttons on their wrist communicators. They were engulfed in light and disappeared.

In a darkly lit room, two figures stood in front of one who was sitting in a large throne, who looked rather pleased, if in fact you could tell how he looked for he wore a silver mask with a red visor, that covered his eyes. He also held a large staff that sported a Z at the top of it.

"I am pleased with your work Goldar and Scorpina. You eliminated the Star Rangers." He stood up from his throne and began to walk about the room. "If you two keep this up, the other Rangers will be no more and then I can reign supreme and bring about a new world order. But first, I'll begin with the United States."

He walked out of the room and down a dimmer inclining corridor. As he walked, his appearance changed from his grotesque exoskeleton form to a human male of the same six foot six size with neatly cut, short, blond hair and a newly pressed suit. He came to the end of the corridor that appeared to be a dead end. When he reached the end, he extended his arm and pressed firmly on the wall. With a slight creak the wall swung forward revealing a hidden door behind it. He pushed open the door and walked into a brightly lit room.

He crossed the room and sat behind a large wooden desk. He swiveled in his chair and gazed out the window. A few moments had passed before someone else walked into the room.

"Mr. President, these documents need your signature."


	2. Investigations

Ryan and Avery appeared inside the Command Center and once the colored light subsided, they were released from the confines of the teleportation effect. The Command Center had a twelve to fifteen foot platform that held the computer controls and a giant globe stood off to the side from the platform. The ceiling was of a starry night that showed what stars were in the sky even during the daylight. A giant bluish tube stood in front of the platform. There was nothing in the tube, it was blank. It was once where the head of Zordon hovered. A small robot with a saucer shaped head went from control board to control board pressing buttons and flipping switches. The two Rangers approached him as he rushed around.

"Alpha," Avery began. "Who is responsible for the murders of the Star Rangers?"

"I'm not sure," Alpha said. "The attack never registered on our sensors."

"We have to find out who is behind this." Ryan said. "We'll go and investigate the scene and gather evidence to find out who is behind this."

Alpha handed Ryan a small dark gray device. "Here, use this to scan the area for any type of energy. It will collect it and send it back here to be analyzed."

The siblings nodded and just as quickly as they came, the two Rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

The two reappeared in the field of the battle that cost the Star Rangers their lives. There were blast marks that littered the ground as well as blood and slashes from bladed weapons decorated the trees. The two siblings wandered through the field and examined the area closely. The evidence of the battle would mean nothing to normal investigators but to Power Rangers, it meant something.

Avery looked at the markings on the trees and took note of a pattern. "Hey, look at this." Ryan walked over and stood next to her. "Look at the markings on the trees. It seems to suggest this cuts were made by the same weapon in one motion."

"The trees are widely spaced so either this person leapt from one end to the other or someone threw their weapon." Ryan said.

"My guess is they threw it."

"Like a boomerang?"

Avery nodded. Ryan thought for a moment and then lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Alpha, is there any information on any monsters who use a boomerang?"

There was a moment of silence before Alpha's voice came over the communicator. "Yes, the evil Scorpina is known to wield a boomerang. Scorpina works along side her husband Goldar and they are very ruthless together. If these two are responsible for killing the Star Rangers, be very careful."

"Right." Ryan said before lowering his arm. He approached one of the blast points and held the small device Alpha had given them a few inches above it. It beeped a few times and then a small green light came on to signify the information had reached the Command Center. Ryan looked over to his sister. "Alpha has received the evidence and is analyzing it."

Avery nodded. "I think that is all we can do. Judging by these cuts and slashes, some were made by the Rangers' weapons and others were made by a boomerang and a large sword that is wielded by someone equally as large."

"That was oddly specific." Ryan replied.

"A sword that leaves marks this large can only be used by a larger being. Plus look at these blood patterns. This one is from one of the Rangers bleeding out, this one over here didn't just leak from the body, it sprayed out as something was stabbed into the body, therefore the blade had to have been thicker than a normal sized blade."

Ryan grinned. "That's my sister, smart as always." He looked around and his grin faded. The situation had set in again.

Lord Zedd was back in his horrific exoskeleton form proudly walking around his chamber. Goldar and Scorpina lowered their heads when he approached them. "Now, we can proceed with the next phase of our plan."

"Should we use five putties for this?" Scorpina asked.

"Why use putties when we can give them back to their former users?" Zedd replied. "You two know what to do." He turned away from his subordinates as they disappeared in flashes of light. Zedd then raised his staff and bolts of energy lunged out of the staff and out of the room.

An older man, somewhere in his mid fifties wearing a white lab coat over his buttoned up shirt and khakis sat in his office in the county morgue filling out paperwork. He hated his job but knew someone had to do it. It wasn't the dealing with dead bodies part, it was dealing with dead bodies that were of young people and the five dead bodies that came in earlier in the day made him question his chosen profession.

He stopped his writing and looked up when he thought he heard some sort of sound. He was very tempted to just ignore it since it was a typical start to a horror movie but then he realized monsters weren't real and that's when he got up to figure out what caused the noise. He walked out of the office and walked deeper into the crypt. He turned the corner that led to the location of the bodies of the teenagers and stopped in his tracks. He did not expect to see a girl in gold opening the compartments that held the bodies.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

She just turned her head towards him with a wicked smile spread across her face. Just then the man was startled by a giant hand gripping the back of his neck and lifting him from the ground. Goldar crushed the man's neck and tossed him aside.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Avery had returned to the Command Center. They had gone over the evidence they collected at the scene of the murders. Alpha approached Ryan and Avery with a print out in his hand.

"Look at this, Rangers. The energy that was collected from the battle site matches energy residue from when the Command Center was attacked two years ago."

"But that doesn't tell us who it was," Avery said.

"No, but it means they are related," Alpha said. "When the Command Center was attacked, the attackers stole the five original power morphers but obviously didn't get yours. You two had just become Rangers and have never gone into a real battle before. That may be why you two have not been targeted yet."

"That and probably because they think they have all of the morphers," Avery said.

"That may be," Ryan said. "We've done all of our training in the holo area. We practiced piloting our zords and battling in there but we have not fought any real battles. Although, I think we will soon enter our first real battle."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the trio looked at the sphere that set off to the side from the main platform.

"There's some sort of activity at the county morgue. The sensors picked up some supernatural lightning striking the building."

"Why do you say it's supernatural?" Avery asked.

"If it were normal lightning then the sensors would have picked it up but whoever is behind this whole mess, is probably behind this too," Alpha said.

"We'll go and investigate it," Ryan said.

Alpha nodded. "Be careful, Rangers."

The two siblings raised their communicator wristbands and teleported out of the Command Center.

Moments later, they arrived inside the county morgue. Looking around, there seemed to be no activity.

"It's pretty dead in here," Avery said.

Ryan gave his sister a look. He wasn't sure if she had said that on purpose or just didn't realize what she was saying. "Real cute, Sis."

Avery slightly grinned for a moment before allowing the grin to fade. "Why do all morgues look the same? Dim lights, walls full of freezers for bodies, it just seems very bare in here."

"Well, what did you expect? Did you want a full dining area over in that corner and a living room over there and maybe even one and a half baths over there?"

Before Avery had the chance to come up with some sort of rebuttal, they turned the corner and saw the body of the morgue attendant. They didn't have to check for vital signs judging by the condition of the guy's neck and the blank stare in his eyes. Ryan knelt down and gazed at the neck.

"This was done by someone with a large hand," he said. "Possibly by the same guy who wields that giant sword you talked about back in the field."

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly who it was," Avery said. "In fact, I know it is. The boomerang wielder is also responsible."

"How do you…?" Ryan stopped his question as he looked up to see Goldar, Scorpina and five other people blocking the way out. Ryan and Avery took their battle ready stances. The five people were naked and sported giant lethal looking wounds on their bodies. They didn't look exactly alive but they were standing on their own power. The five didn't stand in any particular manner other than straight up and with their heads lowered.

Goldar was not sure who these two people were. Judging by their fighting stances, they must know who he was as well as Scorpina. He really didn't care, he was going to kill these two anyway.

"You obviously know us so there is no need for introductions. We're just going to kill you instead."

Ryan and Avery looked at each other and nodded. "Not if we have anything to say about it," Ryan said. He and Avery stood up straight and put their right hands behind their backs. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"


	3. Their First Battle

The siblings thrust their hands outward with small devices in their hands. Each device held a gold coin in its center.

Green energy surrounded Ryan as he transformed. "DRAGONZORD!"

Avery transformed with white energy surrounding her. "TIGERZORD!"

Ryan sported a green costume with a gold triangular shield on his chest while Avery wore a white costume with a black shield with gold trim. Her shield covered her entire torso and had a circular design in the center while Ryan's stopped at the center of his torso with a diamond center. Just by appearances one would think they were part of different ranger squads. They only similarities were their morphers on their belts. Both drew their weapons. Ryan wielded a small green dagger while Avery held a larger weapon with a curved blade and a head of a feline at the end of the hilt. The center of each weapon's hilt bore the same design on it as their power coins.

With their weapons in hand, they took battle ready stances. Goldar and Scorpina looked at each other with slight confusion.

"I thought we stole those morphers." Scorpina said.

"It doesn't matter. We will take these as well once we finish off these two brats," Goldar said.

The two rangers rushed headlong into battle with Avery and Scorpina going at it while, Goldar and Ryan exchanged blows. Their weapons clanged loudly and occasionally sparks flew out from the weapons. Ryan took a blow from Goldar and sparks flew out from the impact. The gold armored warrior grabbed the Green Ranger by his neck and threw him through a wall and out into the street. Ryan had to quickly recover to avoid being hit by oncoming vehicles.

Avery and Scorpina locked weapons and danced around the other. They both leapt through the wall that Ryan made with his body.

Goldar jumped through the wall and began his attack on the Green Ranger once more. Ryan had a hard time landing a hit. Goldar struck him again. He fell back and quickly got back to his feet. Scorpina kicked Avery in the chest and she flew back, landing next to her brother.

Goldar took a defensive stance next to Scorpina as she ran her hand along her weapon and it began to glow brightly.

"Feel my sting!" She launched the weapon and it struck both Rangers in the chest, knocking them back again. It took them a little longer to get back to their feet. They both clutched their smoking chests.

"These two are strong," Avery said.

"The subjects are ready, My Lord." Goldar said into the air.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Ryan asked.

Lord Zedd stood in his command chamber, watching the battle. He raised his staff and more lightning shot from it. That same lightning struck the five teenagers and they came to life. They began moving on their own but not at their own will. Lord Zedd controlled them. They stepped out of the building and stared down the Green and White Rangers.

"What is going on?" Avery asked.

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. I do know it means trouble. Look at their wrists."

Avery narrowed her gaze at their wrists and noticed they were wearing their morphers. The five previously dead Rangers began doing a lot of motions with their arms.

"Star Rangers, Aura Changers." They all said in unison and they all transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Damn it." Ryan said taking his battle stance. "As if we weren't having a hard enough time with these two."

The Star Rangers attacked the Green and White Rangers. They charged in with unrelenting power. The battle weakened pair were taking even more of a beating.

"These Zombie Rangers seem to have no limit," Ryan said.

"Makes sense, they're dead," Avery replied. "There is no reason for them to tire out."

The two Rangers got to their feet just as the Star Rangers regrouped with their respective weapons. Goldar and Scorpina held their weapons together and shot out more energy beams at their two opponents.

Explosions erupted all around the two Rangers and sent them flying into the air. The shockwave sent Avery flying into a light post and Ryan slammed into a parked car. The two siblings were very slow to get to their feet and they stumbled to each other.

"I don't know how much longer we'll last," Avery said.

The Star Rangers lined up and held a giant cannon on their shoulders. It was their Super Chi Power Bazooka. After fueling the cannon with small orbs, it powered up, getting ready to discharge. The Green and White Rangers looked at each other and prepared for the blast. The dragon headed cannon fired an energy blast at the two Rangers.

At the last second, Ryan and Avery felt hands grab them and pull them out of the way. The explosion took out the building that was behind the Rangers.

"WHAT!" Goldar yelled.

Six figures stood in front of the weakened White and Green Rangers.

A set of six Rangers stood between the two forces. They sported a multitude of colors that matched the same colors as the Star Rangers. The exception was that the new rangers had two Red Rangers. They all had Japanese kanji character designs on their helmets that seem to represent different elements. The two Red Rangers both had the symbol for fire. The Blue Ranger had the character of water, the Green had the character of forest, the Pink had the character of sky and the Yellow had the kanji character of land. One of the Red Rangers slowly stepped towards Goldar and Scorpina in a very feminine fashion. Ryan and Avery took the Ranger to be the leader as well as female.

"Which Rangers are these?" Avery asked crawling to her brother.

"They're the Samurai Rangers."

"Now it's our turn." The Red Samurai Ranger announced.


End file.
